dream_boyfriendfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Different Types Of Events Normal Events How to Play :1. Collect Event Points by tapping Next to continue through Stages. :2. As you progress through the Event, Fever Time may activate to give you bonus Event Points, and Chance Time may activate to give you bonus items. Both of these features are timed, so make sure you go as fast as possible while they are active. :3. Reaching 100% progression on a Stage will clear it and earn you Event Medals which can be used to play the Event Gacha. Some outfits can only ever be received from these Event Gachas, so try to get them while you can. :4. All players will be ranked by the total number of Event Points earned during the Event Period. The Rankings are split into Midway Rankings and Overall Rankings. :5. You will be able to earn Event Linked Outfits from the Coin Gacha during the Event Period. Event Linked Outfits come with effects that add Multiplier Bonuses to your earned Event Points. Event Stories :Clearing 10 Stages will clear an Area. Clearing an Area will unlock a special Event Story. :Also, clearing all Areas will unlock yet another Event Story. :Event Stories unlocked can be watched as often as you like from the Event Album page, and from the Album Page after the Event Period has ended. Event Stamina :Your maximum Event Stamina will increase as you clear Stages, up to 250. :Event Stamina will automatically restore by 1 every 4 minutes. :In the first half of the Event, it is recommended to use Star Drinks to restore Event Stamina. In the Second half, it becomes far more efficient to use Star Drink Dxs instead. :Always keep an eye on your current Event Stamina before using any Star Drinks. :These can be found in the Usable Items Shop. Chat Stamina Events Basics :Collect Event Items by tapping Next. Challenges will appear as you progress. In these challenges you will be able to use your collected Event Items. If you succeed, you will receive a large number of Event Points, and maybe even Limited Edition Avatars as well. :Tapping Next will use up Chat Stamina as you progress. If you run out of Stamina, you can use Protein Shakes found in the Usable Items Shop to recover some or all of it. Full Power Button :After unlocking the Endless Stage, a Full Power Button will appear in the top right. Tapping this button will take all of the Chat Stamina you have remaining and use it to progress through the Event in a big leap. :The amount of points received after using Full Power will be materials received + Event Points without bonuses. Event Power :Event Power is needed to begin Challenges. One Challenge will cost one Event Power to begin. :Event Power recovers by 1 every 30 minutes, however Hourglasses can be used to shorten this time. Full Power Challenge :A Full Power Challenge will use 3 Event Power for a special Challenge. :Using a Full Power Challenge will guarantee an item drop reward. Drop Items :Successful Challenges may reward you with limited edition avatars. Collect them all to receive an incredible SR outfit as a reward. Heart Touch Event Basics :If you succeed well in Heart Touch Mode, you'll receive a random Avatar. How To Play :*Special Chat: Special Chat works a lot like regular Chat, however succeeding well in Heart Touch Mode will earn you limited avatars at random. During the Event Period, this will also happen in regular Chat as well. Also during the Event Period, the appearance rates for Heart Touch Mode are increased. :*NPC Lesson: In NPC Lessons you can practice Heart Touch Mode with NPCs. This will also increase your Affection with them. Stamina has a maximum of 8, and will recover by 1 every 180 minutes (3 hrs). Hourglasses can be used to reduce this time, recovering by 1 for every 180 minutes used. Raising affection with NPCs will unlock special NPC stories to watch as well. These are the same Stories unlocked through the NPC Rooms. Precautions :Special Chat :*Avatar received will be sent to your Gift Box. :*Avatars are received at random. :NPC Lesson :*Lessons cannot be started with NPCs not yet unlocked. :*Affection is the same amount as shown when talking to the NPCs in the NPC Rooms. Blacklist Basics You can add and remove Players from your Blacklist as many times as you'd like without them being notified. However, you will not be able to visit a Blacklisted Player's room through Random Visit. Blacklisted Players cannot give your Boyfriend(s) Recommendations. Blacklisting a friend will hide them from your Friends List, but they will not be removed from your Friends List. Blacklisted Players will not be able to send you Friend Requests. You will not receive any push notifications from any actions made by a Blacklisted Player. You will not be able to see any comments or messages written by a Blacklisted Player. How Do I Blacklist A Player? You can Blacklist a Player by visiting their room, tapping the arrow in the bottom right of the screen to open the sub-menu, and tapping the Blacklist button. Players can be removed from your Blacklist through the Blacklist button located on the Friends Page. Category:FAQ